


Contractually Obligated

by LeafyDream



Category: RWBY
Genre: Apartment, F/M, Growing Up, Lists, Living Together, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafyDream/pseuds/LeafyDream
Summary: After five years of dating, Jaune and Ruby finally have their own place together. After a few weeks of sharing a home though, they realize some problems with living together. Thus, they have agreed on creating a list of rules for the other. Five things Jaune/Ruby is no longer allowed to do...





	Contractually Obligated

Jaune and Ruby sat across from each other, the quiet scratch of their pencils against papers being the only real noise. Every now and again, one of them would look up to the other, only to look back down so the other wouldn't catch them. Both were dressed casually, fresh and rejuvenated from a good night's sleep from their shared bed.

Jaune wore navy-blue boxers and a simple, grey t-shirt. Ruby wore stretchy, grey, exercising pants and, he was proud to admit, one of his t-shirts. There was just something about seeing your girlfriend wearing your clothes that just made a man proud inside. He'd never go as far as to say he owned his beautiful girlfriend, but it just felt like a prize at the end of a tunnel to see her wearing his shirt.

"You okay?" asked Ruby, glancing at her boyfriend with a knowing grin. "You've been staring for a while, Jaune."

"Oh! Uh, y-yeah. I'm okay," he stuttered, flashing a smile as he returned to his list. She kept her stare on him for a moment longer, before returning to her own paper.

To the surprise of no one, Ruby was the faster of the two and smacked her pencil down with a grin after a minute or so.

"Done!"

"Give me a second," replied Jaune as he wrote down the finishing touches on his paper.

"Ahem. Five Things Jaune is Not Allowed to Do Anymore. Number One," she recited, putting on her best 'bossy' voice. "Jaune is no longer allowed to use Crescent Rose, or any other gun-scythe."

"What?" Jaune's pencil came to a skidding halt. "How come?"

"One, you don't respect her like I do. And two, you nearly killed yourself last time you used her!"

"I was getting the hang of it!"

"There were holes in the roof and walls! You nearly blew up our kitchen! You so do not know how to use a gun-scythe! Scythe-gun. Scythun. You don't know how to use a scythun!" she declared, pointing an accusatory finger at her boyfriend. "From now on, if you want to use her, you've got to earn it! I'll teach you how to use one, just like my Uncle Qrow taught me!"

"Fine... I guess that's fai-"

"And you need to write a five page essay apologizing to Crescent Rose and explaining why you are unfit to use her!"

"Oh, come on!"

"Your turn," beamed Ruby, crossing her arms proudly as she ignored her blonde boyfriend's protests.

"Hmph. Fine." Jaune picked up the single piece of paper and tapped the bottom of it against their table. He cleared his throat, before speaking in his best 'leader voice. "Five Things Ruby Rose is Not Allowed to Do Anymore. Number One: Ruby Rose is no longer allowed to use her Semblance in the house."

"What? No fair! Why not?!"

Jaune responded by standing up and walking out of their kitchen and towards one of their closets. Ruby rose her eyebrow in confusion, silently watching as her boyfriend returned with a filled garbage bag. He held the bag up and gave it a shake, letting loose a flood of rose petals onto their table, burying both of their lists in the process.

"Oh."

"And that's just this morning. Why do you even it inside? Our apartment's not even that big!"

"Uggggghhh!" Ruby whined, leaning her head back. "Sometimes, I just wanna be lazy! Walking is hard," she pouted, giving the knight her best puppy-dog eyes.

"Just... just try cleaning up after yourself," he sighed, sitting back down across from her. He brushed the pile of rose petals aside and freeing both of their lists. "I like the way you smell, but there's only so many roses a man can-" He felt his tongue trip over itself as he stopped, turning a scarlet hue as Ruby tried hold back her laughter. "M-moving on..."

"Okay! Number two: You need to show Crocea Mors more respect!"

"Huh?"

"I've seen you use him as a plate, a paperweight, and to prop open the door, Jaune! Shame on you," she scolded, waving another finger. "He deserves better."

"Wait, he?"

"Yeah! He! If weapons could talk, Crocea Mors would be sobbing at your treatment of him. Shameful," declared Ruby, crossing her arms over his supple chest.

"I'm pretty sure I saw you use Crescent Rose to change the channel last week."

"T-that's different! Crescent Rose wanted to change the channel," she explained, avoiding his azure stare as her fingers fidgeted together. "She loves rom-coms."

"Uh huh. Okay, Number Two for me. Ruby Rose is no longer allowed to bring Crescent Rose to bed."

"What?! Why not?! She's our baby!"

It was three in the morning when Ruby came home from another misadventure with her team. She kicked the door to her bedroom with a yawn. She didn't even bother undressing herself as she simply fell onto bed beside her slumbering boyfriend. The sudden 'thud' woke the knight up and he blinked the sleep from his eyes until he realized his girlfriend was by his side again.

"Hey, Rubes," he greeted, slowly and easily.

"Mmm..."

He kissed the crimson bangs on her head, gently brushing them around with his lips, before reaching a hand over to embrace her. Ruby seemed all too eager for the hug, pushing herself into his grasp and digging herself a spot between his shoulder and neck. He wrapped his arms around her, gently resting on the smooth slope of her back. His fingers stroked up and down, feeling her cool skin under her clothes. She moaned slightly at the sensation as his fingers began drifting a little too low. They tapped against a cool, metal surface.

"Huh? What's-"

And then a sniper scope was shoved into Jaune's eye. He cried out in pain, using his one good eye to watch a scythe blade slash open their bed, spilling cotton and springs everywhere.

"..."

"It's not my fault you accidentally transformed her!"

"Why doesn't that thing have a safety, anyways?!"

"Oh, I took out the safety. It was just a waste of time," she explained, electing a wide-eyed look of fear on Jaune's face. She smirked and reached across the table to slug her boyfriend's shoulder. "I'm kidding."

"Look, all I'm asking is that you don't bring her onto the new bed we bought."

"But what if she gets cold? Or lonely? What if she thinks I don't love her?" whimpered the Huntress, pulling her compacted weapon into her arms. Jaune briefly wondered where she pulled it from, but cast the thought aside. She cradled the deadly weapon with motherly care, stroking her cheek as she muttered, "Shhh. It's okay. Daddy's just being a jerk."

"Hey! Look, if you want, we can build her and Crocea Mors their own bed! We can cut open some shoe boxes, use some extra pillows, buy a quilt or something...!"

Ruby blinked her silver eyes and tilted her head slightly. "Wow, I was just messing with you, but you'd really do that for her? Just to make me happy?"

"Well, yeah. You're my girlfriend," he answered. "I love you," he added, blushing as Ruby beamed.

"I love you too, Jaune..." Ruby glanced at the paper laid out on the table. "Number Three: Stop being such a scaredy-cat around my family."

"Wow. That took a turn..."

"I just want you to stop acting like they're going to kill you everytime they come over! Or freaking out whenever my uncle asks what you've been doing! He's not looking for a reason to yell at you!"

"They're just... It's just... They're scary," he sighed, laying his head and arms down on the table. He lazily motioned with his hands as he spoke. "My parents love you. They always talk my ear off about how amazing you are, or how lucky I am. Meanwhile, when we told Yang about us, she pulled me aside and told me she'd break every bone in my body if I broke your heart! And your uncle glares at me when I come on! I think the only family member of yours that likes me is Zwei..."

"Jaune," Ruby sighed, reaching over to place hand her hand on his his. "Are you dating Yang?"

"What?"

"Are you kissing my dad behind me back?"

"Ew! No!"

"Are you dating my uncle?"

"Of course not!"

"Then what does it matter what they think? I'm your girlfriend, and I think you're awesome. I love you. They'll come around sooner or later, and if they don't? They're dummies," she explained.

"You make it sound so easy," he sighed.

"We'll make it easy." Ruby leaped off her seat and carried it around the table, planting it down between her boyfriend with a smile. She pecked Jaune's cheek, silently enjoying his flushing cheeks, before motioning him to go.

"Heh. Thanks, Rubes." Jaune's eyes dipped down to his own paper, and he scratched the back of his head, suddenly unsure of what to say. "Um..."

Ruby rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's hesitation, before grabbing it and simply reading it herself. "Number Three: Ruby will... stop hogging the blankets?! I do not!"

"Uh, ya kinda do, Rubes. You stole them last night, the night before that, the night before that," he counted off of his fingers, only to stop when he noticed the silver glare his girlfriend gave him. "H-hey, come on, we both agreed we wouldn't get mad..."

"I had to share a bed with Yang when I was younger. It's a dog eat dog world," mumbled Ruby, crossing her arms. "Hmph. My turn!" She had a toothy grin on her scarlet face as she slammed her hands on the table, shaking it and causing Jaune to jump. "Number Four: Jaune Arc will from now on refer to me as his 'Ruby Angel,' 'Arc Angel,' or 'Angel of Death!'"

"W-what?"

"It's your pet name for me. The first two are supposed to sound cute. The last one is just there cause of coolness factor."

"I thought this was about things we're not supposed to do," Jaune stated.

"Fine." Ruby began to scratch out words on her list, before adding new bits of instruction. "Number Four: Jaune Arc can't refer to me as anything other than 'Ruby,' 'Mrs. Arc,' 'his Ruby Angel,' 'Arc Angel,' or 'the Angel of Death.'"

"I... Why?"

"Well, y'know..." Ruby picked at her clean, white paper as she glanced away. She pinched and began to absentmindedly crumple the paper, avoiding his blue stare as best she could. "You never gave me a nickname. Weiss is Snow Angel, Pyrrha is P-Money-"

"I only call her that cause Yang did it first and-"

"What about me? I want to be something special to you!" His protests fell upon deaf ears once again. By now, her cheeks were as red as her signature hood. Jaune's face was a near match for it.

"So, you're jealous of them?"

"No! I just want a nickname too!"

"What about Rubes?"

"Rubes isn't a nickname! It's like the lazy way of saying my name! I want a cute, flirty name! Like when you tried impressing Weiss."

"But she hated that." Ruby's glare told him to stop questioning the list. "Alright, alright. I can try out some of those names, Rub- er. Red Angel."

"..."

"..."

"It doesn't really have the same ring to it as-"

"Yeah. I know," sighed Ruby. "Your turn."

"Oh, right." Jaune picked up his paper again and cleared his throat. "Number Four: Ruby will stop interrupting me with kisses and make me forget what I was talking about. It's a cheap tactic."

"What? I don't do that!" Ruby's silver eyes drifted towards the ceiling as she quietly twiddled her fingers against one another.

"You do it all the ti-mmph!" Jaune was silenced by his girlfriend's lips on his, leaving his protests as weak moans and grunts. In the back of his mind, he remembered their first kiss all those years ago. Ruby used to blush at the very idea of kissing him. That was a fifteen year old named Ruby. Now Jaune was kissing a woman named Ruby. A woman who knew how to use what she had to leave Jaune a dizzy, lovestruck fool.

She pulled away, and beamed proudly at her work. Jaune struggled speak, his lip just twitching a bit as his eyes tried to focus on his girlfriend. "Let's see what's your Number Five, shall we?" She picked up the paper and her eyes scanned it quickly, only to stop and bounce left from right and back again. "Jaune, we were supposed to write five things we could improve on. You only have four."

"Huh?" The young man needed a moment to blink the spell away from his mind. Ruby's words finally began to set in, and when they did, a shade of scarlet spread across his cheek as he struggled to explain. "Well, ya see, the thing is... Um... Well... I couldn't think of anything else."

"Huh?"

"Honestly, I had to really think just to get four. And everything on the list? Sometimes I like it too." Ruby felt her face burn hotter and redder with every passing word. "I mean, I love your Semblance! It's so cool! And the rose petals do leave a pretty nice smell everywhere. It's just.. y'know. I don't like waking up in piles of them. And Crescent Rose is awesome! But she still hurts when she hits me, accident or not."

"And me hogging the blanket?"she inquired, hesitantly.

"Heh. It's kind of cute, and besides, it lets me just cuddle up with you." Ruby tried to stop the growing fire on her face. Much like how she was no longer the fifteen year old girl, reeling from her first kiss, Jaune was no longer the awkward teen she had deemed 'Vomit Boy.' Whether he meant to be or not, he had turned into a handsome, charming knight in shining armor.

She liked it. A lot.

"And I don't think I need to explain why I like your kisses, so maybe we should just... Y'know..."

"R-right." Ruby didn't even need to look at her list to recite her final request. "Number Five: Jaune needs to cut back on hating himself so much." Before Jaune could even argue, Ruby crumpled her list in her petite, soft hands and tossed it behind her. She leaped off of her seat and squeezed her petite body between him and the table, planting herself on his lap as she smiled.

"I don't-" His diminutive girlfriend glared at him, silencing the knight's argument.

"Shhh... I love you, Jaune Arc." She silenced his protests with a kiss. "You're my knight in shining armor." Another kiss, a second longer this time.

"You're doing the thing again." Ruby kissed him again, longer this time. It would be more fitting to say she simply crashed her lips into his, but while he was distracted she grabbed the paper beside them and crushed it her hand. She tossed the crumpled mass behind her, where it laid beside her own list.

"I'm sorry," she cooed. "I'll stop using my Semblance inside."

"...Good enough," he growled. Ruby only had time to gasp as Jaune placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her into another kiss. Her mouth was open, leaving her open to the masterful strokes of his tongue. She felt her toes curl and her heart race as his tongue brushed against her own. Her silver eyes spun as his tongue smacked and tasted her own. He took her into him, scent, taste, even the softness of her skin...

When they pulled away, they were both panting, both blushing.

"Jaune..."

"R-Ruby?"

"I love you." Despite it all, genuine smiles grew on their faces. Their eyes sparked with immature mirth as their bodies hungered for adult pleasures. "Jinx. Double jinx!" The two laughed and Jaune pulled his giggling girlfriend into his arms, laying her on his chest as they laughed like children. She rested her arms on his chest, silently taking in the beat of his heart through his chest and shirt.

"I love you, Ruby."

"I love you too, Jaune."

"What do you want to do now?" he asked, stroking her smooth back.

Ruby answered with a soft kiss on his lips. Her lips and the mischievous spark in her eyes spoke volume. His hands reached down, to the hem between shirt and skin as her lips ate away at him, kissing, licking, and tasting him. She was barely able to bring herself to a stop, even when Jaune had to make her stop so he could take off her shirt. He flung the cloth aside as they resumed making out, pressing their hungry mouths into each other as she ran her hands across his chest.

They puled away, a trail of saliva linking their mouths together. He took in her sight, drinking and savoring the sweet taste of his Ruby Rose, wearing only pajama pants and a lacy, ebony bra.

"You're perfect."

She turned as red as her namesake at that and he saw the girl he first fell in love with once more. She had changed so much...

Funny enough, Ruby thought the same. Jaune used to be the de facto awkward, dorky teenager. Was this really the same boy who went to their dance in a dress? Because it was hard to believe that boy could become such a heartthrob.

"Awww... You shut your face," she teased, poking his nose with a quick finger. She felt her body being pulled into another kiss, only to stop and push away. "Ack! Ack!"

"What?! What's wrong?!" gasped Jaune.

"H-hair!" she coughed, pulling out a long, black hair from her mouth. She gagged again, holding the long string between the two of them, glaring at it. "Ugh. Long hair is so not worth it sometimes."

"Maybe I should start calling you Vomit-Girl," Jaune teased, earning him a playful glare from his girlfriend.

"Only if I can call you Crater-Face." The two laughed again, before returning to kissing one another, a childish snicker escaping every now and again from their smothered lips.

**END**


End file.
